


Worth the wait

by Loki_girl1423



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_girl1423/pseuds/Loki_girl1423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea that sprang to mind from an imagine prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and I'm nervous, please be gentle in telling me how to improve

Imagine;

You and Tom haven’t been able to see each other for months. When you finally do, you jump on each other, ripping each other’s clothes off, having sex on the stairs because you both couldn’t wait any longer.

 

It had been six months. Six months since I'd seen the love of my life. Six months since we'd held each other. Six months since we made love… And it was driving me mad. I know his job calls him away to shoot on location and I know he's been busy with the new film, but god I miss him.

We've been together the better part of two years and it's been wonderful. As an absolutely ordinary woman I never honestly would have imagined having a famous actor as a boyfriend. I can still remember when we first met… I'd been working at a coffee shop/ bakery at the time…

*****

The day had been dragging on and full of snotty customers. I was frantically trying to keep up with our short staff and wasn't in the best mood. Currently cleaning up after a rather neglectful staff.

"Excuse me miss?" Came a soft yet unmistakably British voice.

"One moment and I'll be right with you," I called before hearing an unmistakeable clatter in the kitchen. "Shit…" I muttered before standing and turning to face the customer an apology ready on my lips which died away with almost every other thought in my head at the sight before me. Tom Hiddleston was in my coffee shop… In jeans and a Loki t-shirt no less. I couldn't help but stare for a moment before my brain clicked back on at the sound of another clatter coming from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we've been incredibly busy today how may I help you?" I asked painting a smile on my face only to wince at a third louder clatter. What the hell was going on back there?

"That's quite alright darling. Why don't you go and stem the chaos? I'll still be here when you're done." He said with a smile. I felt myself blush and nodded heading into the kitchen to find that world war three had broken out between the baker and the new girl. 

"Alright you two that's enough! You've got flour and all sorts of chaos all over my kitchen and if you value your jobs I suggest you ban together and clean it up! Our customers do not need to see or hear a temper tantrum in the bakery!" I say sternly. The new girl has gotten a peek at our current customer and is nearly swooning.

"Oh please let me take his order! He's gorgeous!" She pleads.

"Not on your life girlie, I don't want to mop up the drool and you've got a kitchen to clean. Now hop to it." I say with a grin and she whines. "Besides with all that swooning you'd most likely break your pretty neck…" I mutter and she huffs in defeat. With that taken care of I roll my eyes and head back to the register where Tom is still patiently waiting.

"Sorry about that. The baker and the new girl like flinging flour at each other when they get testie." I say evenly.

"With all that drooling I bet it sticks to everything." He tells me with a wink. I can't help but laugh.

"Alright prince charming what can I get you?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I'm hardly a prince, but what would you recommend?" He asks with a smile. Does this man ooze charm on purpose or does he just not realize he's that damn charming.

"Honestly? I love our coffee and our raspberry cinnamon rolls. But I'm biased." I tell him with a shrug.

"How are you biased?" He asks.

"It's my shop, and my recipe." I say with a smile and a shrug. He laughs.

"That would indeed make you biased. But I'll give it a shot." He says with a smile. How I'm not a puddle at his feet I'll never know.

"You got it prince charming." I say with a wink. He laughs and I turn to get his order. When I turn back he's still smiling at me and I swear any other woman would melt into a puddle of estrogen at that smile. How I'm still standing is beyond me.

"That'll be six fifty charmer." I tell him and he laughs.

"Six fifty for Ms..." He trails off.

"Angelica Muffet." I tell him. He laughs heartily.

"You're Ms. Muffet? You're joking surely." He says and I can't help but grin at him.

"Nope, that's truly my name." I tell him with a chuckle.

"Well then, I'll see you later Ms. Muffet." He says taking his order with a wink and leaving.

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful until closing. As I'm wiping down tables I hear the door bell ring. I'm not facing the door and without looking I answer.

"I'm sorry but we're closed, I just haven't had a chance to lock the door." I say.

"Can't even stay open for prince charming eh?" A smooth British voice asks.

"Oh!" I gasp spinning to find Tom standing just inside the door. I recover quickly enough. "Sorry charming, but the owner is very strict about her hours." I say with a smile. "Even for charming handsome princes." I say then want to smack myself for calling him handsome. His smile only broadens.

"Too bad. I wanted to tell her that her recommendation was spot on." He says still smiling as he moves closer. "And offer to take her to dinner, lady's choice of course." He says, and he's actually blushing. My mind is reeling. Tom Hiddleston is asking me on a date… 

"I don't know… She doesn't typically date patrons… But for princes… I think she could make an exception." I say with a smile. "How do you like Italian?" I ask.

"I love Italian." He says with a chuckle. 

"Alright give me a few minutes to finish up here and we can go." I say and he steps up.

"Allow me to help Ms. Muffet?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I say evenly.

"You didn't, it was an offer freely given darling. Now what still needs doing?" He asks. I realize then that the man is set on helping and decide wisely to give up the fight. 

"The tables need finished and the floor needs swept, after that I'm all yours." I tell him with a wink. "You can sweep if you like."

"As my lady wishes." He says with a bow and I chuckle. He begins sweeping and what should take ten minutes ends up taking thirty because of the sheer amount of goofing off we do...

********

We'd been together ever since. On our last phone conversation he said they were nearly finished filming so long as nothing went awry. But that could mean weeks. I was feeling miserable. And the fact that there was a vicious storm outside was making it worse. 

Normally the two of us would cuddle up and watch horror or sci-fi movies… But one thing always lead to another and we'd end up making love on the couch. I gave an exasperated sigh. Now I was frustrated again. I reached for the phone to call him and the front door opened with a loud slam making me jump. I stand and move to the door as it closes revealing my absolutely drenched lover. I'd talked to him two days ago… 

"Tom!" I jump into his arms kissing him passionately. "I thought you said they were still filming?" I question and kiss him again. He's kissing me back and walking at the same time.

"They are darling, but they don't need me any longer so I decided to come home." He says kissing me back intensely. I can't help but moan into the kiss.

"I needed to see you… Feel you… Taste you…" He says between kisses. I'm already peeling off his shirt as his hands roam over me.

"God I missed you…" I breathe out. His mouth is on my throat making me moan and arch against him.

"Trust me my dear I missed you much more…" He says as we hit the stairs. He sets me down then still kissing any bit of skin he can reach. "Forgive me darling but I can't wait…" He says and rips my tank top open. His mouth finds my nipple and I gasp pushing forward to give him better access. My hands find their way to his pants unzipping them and pushing them down as I feel Tom pull me up a few steps.

"Tom… Please…" I say on a groan. He rips my shorts down with a low growl and I moan. I lean forward and grab him pulling him closer. The need to touch him is overwhelming.

"Angel… " he whispers against my skin slowly kissing and nipping down my body.

"Tom…" I groan. He rips away my underwear and before I have time to breathe his mouth is on my clit sucking for all he's worth. "Oh God!" I gasp, my fingers tangling in his hair. A low groan escapes him and then his tongue is pushing against my entrance.

"Tom please…" I moan pulling him closer. My body is already on fire. With another low groan his tongue slips into my wet folds and I'm grinding against him. "Tom… More… Please more…" I plead and he obliges by slipping a long finger inside me, making me Buck against him. I can feel my orgasm coming fast.

"That's it darling, come undone for me…" he says huskily before returning to his task.

"I'm so close… Tom…" I moan writhing against him. He crooks the finger that's pumping into me and hit's just the right spot. Sending me over the edge into my first orgasm. "Tom! Oh fuck!" I gasp he doesn't stop lapping up everything I'm giving him like a starving man.

"God you taste divine." He says and I pull him up to kiss him passionately. He kisses me back roughly. I can feel his hard length against my leg making me moan into the kiss.

Without a word I spin us so that he's on the steps now and I'm straddling him. His only response is a wolfish grin before kissing me deeply as I lower myself onto him. The sensation of his hard length filling me up is enough to nearly have me cumming again. 

"God woman…" He groans his head falling back. "I missed the feeling of you wrapped around me…" He says his hands finding my hips and rolling me against his slowly. 

"Fuck! Tom…" I moan and begin to move with him our pace quickening out of the sheer need for each other. My second orgasm hits hard and fast making me cling to the man for dear life as he continues moving within me. It's almost too much. His mouth is on mine his hands are everywhere and I'm nearly screaming. This man is going to fuck me into oblivion and I'm more than willing to let him.

"Angel… Fucking hell!" He groans out he's nearing his end which only spurs me on. Making me move and bounce faster.

"Tom…" I moan. His hands are at my hips again his thrusts becoming faster and more intense. 

"Angel!" He growls out his teeth finding my shoulder as he cums. The pain mixes with the intense pleasure slamming me over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm.

"Tom!" I scream clinging to him for dear life as we both ride out our orgasms. After a few moments as we let our breathing return to normal Tom gives me a deep kiss.

"Good evening Ms. Muffet." He says with a soft chuckle.

"Hello prince charming." I say with a smile. "Maybe next time we'll actually make it up the stairs?" I say with a soft laugh.

"Next time I'm taking you with me…" He laughs. "But as for tonight… Think we can make it to the bedroom?" He asks with a wicked grin as he rolls his hips making me moan.

"Not if you keep that up prince charming." I tell him with a smile.

"Let's find out…" He whispers and rolls us over. "Because I haven't had enough of you yet…"


End file.
